1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to customer response networks and in particular to internet based response networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many companies establish and maintain home pages on the Internet's World Wide Web. These home pages may provide an electronic market place to users with a computer, appropriate software and internet access. Companies may set up layered directories that provide information in the form of electronic catalogs or brochures. Often a point of contact such as a telephone number or electronic mail address is provided as a link in the event a user requires more information or has a question for the company.
Current data services on the Web are interactive in the sense that information content is provided to a user based on keyboard or mouse input from that user. However, this response is limited to pre-programmed or "canned" text, video and/or audio.
Typically, web pages contain an e-mail address where a potential customer may send a question or ask for more information on a particular subject of interest. A response to such an inquiry may take anywhere from minutes to days. Even then, there is no assurance that the e-mailed inquiry will reach the appropriate person within the company.
In another scenario, a potential customer may obtain the company's telephone number from the web page or from directory assistance. The potential customer then places a telephone call to the company and may spend an interminable length of time on hold waiting for a customer service representative to become available. If the company number is a WATS line (usually referred to as 800 service), the company incurs a significant cost per minute for the amount of time the customer is in the call waiting queue. On the other hand, if the call is a standard toll call, the customer may incur a significant charge while waiting for his/her call to be routed to an available customer service representative.
There is accordingly a need for a new method and apparatus to provide queuing capability between a user and a company's representative in order to facilitate the transfer of information in an effective real-time manner.
As services migrate to higher bandwidth requirements and capabilities there is an increasing demand for interactive audio sessions over the internet itself.
There is accordingly an additional need for a new method and apparatus to provide an interactive live video session capability between a user and a company's representative in order to facilitate the transfer of information in an effective real-time manner.